


The dance

by Keving



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keving/pseuds/Keving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie invites steven to her school dance. but will peridots plan ruin there night of fun. will greg and the gems be able to agree on an outfit for Steven. read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation

 

 

Clash,swish,Vwoop. the holo pearl poofed out of exsistance falling victim to a brown skinned girl in a blue tunic with a red sash, her warriors braid flowing in the wind as she fought. "good job Connie" came a voice Connie glanced over to see a tall female with blonde hair. her skin was so pale it was almost eggshell she had a long nose, a blue top with a yellow star in its stomach section and what seemed to be yellow shorts. The most eye catching feature was a gemstone,a pearl very large in size was in her forehead. "thanks Pearl" Connie replied. she turned back to the battlefield. it was a small floating island. with grand stands surrounding 3 of its sides. it almost resembled a castle interior and a but with no walls. the clouds could be directly viewed from were she was practicing. Connie lunged at another Holo pearl she blocked its counter and delivered a stab to its stomach. The Holographic gem Fizzled away in a blue light. "Duck!" she heard a voice yell. She obeyed immediately. A pink shield flew right over her head, it hit another holo pearl causing this one to fizzle out as well. Connie glanced back over to see a small boy about her age. Unlike Connie's warrior tunic  tunic The boy was clad in a pink shirt with a yellow star in the middle of it,blue jeans,and pink sandles, he sported short curly black hair and white skin, he was rather on the chubby side. "Thanks Steven!" she called back to the boy. "on Your right!" Connie yelled to Steven frantically. Steven Wheeled around just in time to counter another hologram Strike and hit it with his shield causing it to poof. 

 

     "That's enough for today" stated pearl as Steven and Connie headed back to to seats on one of the stands. "You Did well" continued pearl "Steven,You look upset?' asked pearl "i'm still not used to the idea pf fighting" replied Steven. he stared into his sports drink for a second "i know" said pearl her voice sounded motherly and comforting "but we need to be prepared for anything peridot or the home world gems throw at us". "i know" replied Steven still sounding a bit blue. "But I'd prefer we didn't fight and just talked it out I guess." Pearl knelt down to him "I'd like that too" 

 

      O _k Connie you can do this you can ask Steven to the dance._ Connie took a deep breath. "hey Steven?" she asked. "yeah" replied Steven "Do you want to go to my school dance next Saturday?" Steven immediately looked allot happier "sure ,that sounds like allot of fun" he replied very eagerly. He turned to pearl Who was eagerly smiling now "can i pearl?" he asked "Of course you can" she replied "great" said Connie. all three of them made there way to the warp pad behind the stadium and steped onto a round circle made of crystal there was a flash of light and they were gone

    " Dang it!" a green colored female life form sat on the ground of a canyon fiddling with what looked like a dog caller in her hands. The female was medium sized with large triangular green hair that almost resembled a Dorito. she sported a clear visor like thing over her eyes that almost resembled glasses. her fingers were levitating above a flat surface that would be wear a humans palm would be. she looked as if all her limbs where made of technology she had a green peridot in the middle of her forehead it was cut like an upside down triangle. "AHA!" she exclaimed the caller device lit up in her hands. she walked through the canyon it was full of holes in its walls with large machines resembling bactofages were mounted and appeared in active.

 

 she reached the other side of the canyon and approached what appeared  to be a giant snake with several limbs on its sides. but upon further examination it had a an amalgamation of limb where its head should be all appearing to be different colors and just under its head was a small object that appeared to be gemstone shards fused together.  it was chained to the ground so it could not move but it still thrashed about. The green femal shocked it with her finger repeatedly until it calmed down. she put the collar over its neck area she closed the caller and a light shown green. The creature looked at her but made no movement . "yes" she said its working " her fingers formed a square shape and turned into a screen. she calmly spoke into it "this is peridot's log date 08715 the control collar has successful subdued the cluster. everything is proceeding as planed. Time to initiate phase two ,mass production"

 

 


	2. A Tuxedo and A Space Dorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems try to pick out an outfit for Steven. While peridot enacts the rest of her plan

The warp Pad shone Flashed a Bright light for a moment before Steven,Connie,and pearl emerged from the crystal circle. A purple girl who was only a bit taller than Steven and Sported long Light purple hair a black tank top and pants with stars cut on each of them emerged from the fridge with a plate of leftovers. her purple hexagon cut amethyst in her chest barely visible behind the food. "hey Steven" she said greeting the half gem "hey amethyst" replied Steven. "Hey garnet" said Steven as he turned to face a very tall woman with large black hair you'd only expect to see in an 80's disco tech her eyes where covered by a pair of pinkish blueish shades she had cherry skin, and Two garnets one on each palm of her hand. she simply smiled and said "hey." 

"oh everyone" started pearl "Steven and Connie are going to Connie's school dance next Saturday. "oh dude that awesome" Said Amethyst "i could teach you some of my mo--" "NO no" pearl cut amethyst off "its a winter formal amethyst" Pearl continued "emphasis on the formal. That means no..no" pearls expression went blank" "twerking?' amethyst asked skeptically "yes that!" exclaimed pearl. "I hardly find that age appropriate" garnet cut in "hes gonna need a tux" "oh goodness that's right." stated pearl. "Steven tomorrow" we will go clothes shopping" pearl said as she Knelt down closer to Steven. and will pick out a tuxedo. Connie spoke up "well i have to go home,Ill see you later Steven." "by Connie" replied Steven as Connie headed for the door, the rest of the gems waved to her" 

It was a calm beautiful Sunday morning in beach city. Steven and the gems walked there way through beach city passed several shop on the board walk. By a small car wash they heard a voice call. "hey guys" "they glanced over before Steven Yelled back "hey dad!" to a rather fat man with a bit of a beard and a sun burn. he sported a White tank top green shorts, Incredibly long Brown hair , however the top of his head was bald,and sandles.He stood in front of an old van that looked like he lived out of Steven and the gems walked over to him. "what are you up to kiddo" asked his dad "oh. we were so busy we forgot to tell Greg" fussed pearl "tell me what? Stevens dad asked "Steven and Connie are Going to Connie's School dance" "and we are out to get steven a tuxedo" continued amethyst. "That's Great!" exclaimed Greg "my sons first dance. I could help you with getting him an outfit". "uh no offense Greg" started pearl "but your fashion sense is well..." Amethyst broke in "The best thing you own is that Cherry Sweater" Pearl did not object she actually almost cracked a smile. However greg frowned a bit saddened by the remark garnet spotted something in the van. She reached in and pulled out a bright pink neck tie. "this could work" stated garnet "oh yeah" said Greg " I wore that on rose and I's first actual Date" Pearls frowned for a second "thank you Greg" she said a bit awkwardly. "well i think we need to head to clothing store" said pearl. "oh before You go remember to bye Connie a corsage" he said. "alright" said Garnet

Pearl and amethyst stood outside of the changing room While Steven tried on clothes. Steven walked out of the dressing room wearing a black tuxedo with black dress pants. "ooo i like this one" said amethyst "try the other one" said pearl. Steven emerged a few minuets later with a white tuxedo on " i like this one better" Said pearl. "nah" said amethyst who had just come back with a cobalt blue sport coat and black dress pants. "try this one on Steven" she said. Steven obliged rather reluctantly he emerged a few moments later. "no no" said pearl "try this one she handed him a black sport coat with grey dress pants "that's much better" pearl said proudly "i think the black Tux was better" said amethyst "i think this is better" retorted pearl. "how much longer?" Whined Steven "not until we find the perfect one!" snapped both pearl and amethyst.  
They almost got into a heated argument if it wasn't for garnet who strode in at the last minute. "try this" she handed a new outfit to Steven. A few moments later Steven emerged in a full pink tuxedo with a White under shirt. "I like it" he said " pearls face lit up "oh Steven your so handsome" pearl said gleefully" Steven blushed.

The Kindergarten was quiet except for the sound of peridot pacing. Peridot strode in front of a row of 11 clusters all now equipped with callers. with a beep and a click one of the callers lights turned from green to red. The cluster went wild and attempted to jump peridot. peridot spun on her heel and fired her stasis beam and through the creature against the wall. she proceeded to fire a weak blast from her electron blaster. The Cluster slumped to the ground. Peridots hands formed a screen again as she tapped it with her remaining finger the caller on the rogue cluster switched to green again. she began to speak into the screen. "peridot log date 08915" cluster callers still seam to have bugs it may take time before They are ready to enter the final phase. she stopped talking and begin to do more work on her screen.


	3. a broken van and an evil plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peridots plan has put A dent into steven and connies plan for a ride to the dance

Greg was driving along the highway the road back to beach city. he danced in his seat jamming out o the radio. Greg had just scored a deal on some new soap for the car wash. he was "oh yeah i love this song he said as the radio said as the radio changed tunes. He actually began to sing " _life is a highway and i wanna ride it all night long"_ something jumped onto the road only about ten feet yards from him. Greg slammed on the break "WHAT THE HE--"thud. Greg opened his eyes his head was lying on the steering wheel airbag. he felt fine he hadn't bin going to fast. "Oh god what did i hit" he said as he got out of the van" he walked in front of the van to see what he run over. "what is this" Greg knelt down on the road and picked up what appeared to be pieces of colorful rock glued together. "is this a gem?" he thought out loud he put it in his pocket for safe keeping. he spied what also appeared to be shattered hunks of metal and wires. he picked them up and put them in his pocket as well. "he looked at the van which was now smoking "i better call a tow" he pulled out his cell and proceeded to make a call.

 

     peridot looked at the now black screen her hands where forming. "UNBELIEVABLE IT GOT HIT BY SOME CLOD IN A VEHICLE!!!!???????". she proceeded to calm herself. "ugh at least the camera works" she began to speak into her screen again "mission log 81815 the callers are out of the prototype phase and only require final adjustments and ready to use. the creatures will now obey my commands as well as accept remote control from me additional features include a two way holo projector and a locator beacon Callers also now include the ability to track gem life signatures. those crystal gems don't stand a chance." with that she closed her screen and went back to the now subdued creatures to finish final adjustments

 

Connie and Steven sat on the beach enjoying a nice picnic lunch "so hows your sandwich" asked Steven "goo-" Connie was cut off buy her phone "one sec" She said. She picked up the call "oh hey mom. I'm good .Oh .ok ill ask" she turned to face Steven "hey my mom cant drive me to the dance can your dad take us?' "we can ask him when he gets back." "ok" ill tell her "hey mom we have to wait until Stevens dad gets back from an errand but to ask but ill call you back then .k bye" Connie hung up "when will your dad be back". "i'm sure it won't be to long" said Steven

 

about ten minutes later a tow truck pulled greps van onto the beach near the temple. "are you sure you want me to just leave it here?' asked the truck driver "yeah said Greg as he got out of the cabin it'll be fine" "ok" said the driver "see ya" and with that he pulled away. the gems rushed out of the temple at the sight of Greg's damaged van. at the same time Steven and Connie. Rushed across the beach seeing the van. "what happened?" asked Steven. "I hit something on the drive home" said Greg "what animal could you have possibly hit to make this happen" asked pearl "it wasn't an animal" said Greg "it was this... i think" he took a the gem cluster out of his pocket. garnet was taken aback for a moment as where the rest of the gems. Garnet grabbed it from Greg's hand and bubbled it and finally teleported it back to the temple. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" asked Greg "that was a cluster, A very dangerous creature created by home world to fight us. we thought we got them all.but i guess we where wrong " said garnet "oh i almost forgot" said Greg "i found this with it" "Greg pulled out some curved pieces of metal. "this was with it" said greg "this is new to us" said pearl as she took the pieces. "we will look at it later" 

 

"i guess this means we wont have a ride to the dance" said Connie" she looked down. "Oh" cried Steven "we could take lion" "oh yeah" replied Connie looking happy again "he can teleport. alright, i guess everything's all set than" said Connie 

 

 


	4. couples dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion of the dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my canon may be a little shakey. and sorry i took this long. i have no time allocation skills.

    A pink circle appeared outside a large white and blue painted building. A pink lion carrying two 13 year olds dressed in formal wear emerges to let them off. 

 

    "thank's lion" said Steven as he walked Connie to the school. lion jumped behind the bushes to stay out of sight as he waited for Steven to return.

 

     Steven stopped as the where outside the gymnasium "i almost forgot" he said as he hurriedly handed Connie the corsage he got for her. she outstretched her arm as he slid the flower on her wrist. "thank you Steven,it's beautiful."  The two walked into the gymnasium.there were kids everywhere ,some with dates and some without all of them clad in tuxedos or dresses either dancing to the beats the DJ played or getting drinks at the punch bowl. Steven and Connie walked around for a bit and  just hung around for the first half hour. "do you wanna dance?" asked Steven. "I don't know" replied Connie sounding a bit nervous. Steven took notice of how Connie felt. "it's alright if you don't want too" said Steven. "it's not that i Don't want to" replied Connie. "It's just i'm still a bit nervous dancing around other people." Steven gave her a reassuring look. "well i think your a great dancer, but if you really Don't feel comfortable  dancing than don't there still other things we can do. the song changed to fast paced couples dance song. "no.." started Connie "I want to" "are you sure. asked Steven. "yes" replied Connie The two moved to the dance floor Connie and Steven held each other's hands as the dance seemed to require two people  At least that's what the rest of the kids with dates we're doing. They moved in perfect sync hitting all the right steps. Connie was smiling and Steven.... and Steven's gem was glowing. Connie quickly shoved Steven away

 

     "Whats wrong!?" asked Steven. "did i step on your toe--" Connie cut him off. "No Steven" said Connie a bit glumly. "we almost fused." "oh" said Steven "that would look kinda awkward to other people wouldn't it?" "yup" agreed Connie. " how about we get us some punch"  suggested Steven. "sure." the two walked over to the punch bowl and Steven began filling cups for him and Connie. "the night isn't off to a great start" said Connie as she and Steven sipped some punch. "well we could socialize, you could introduce me to your other friends" suggested Steven. "i only have a couple other friends here Steven. None of them came tonight,they said dances like this where stupid." Steven and Connie just stood there for a bit sipping punch and snacking on the food. "tonight wasn't what i thought it would be." started Connie. "i thought we would dance and maybe even make a few friends." "well it could be worse" said Steven. "how?" asked Connie."we--"  **"BOOM!"** lion crashed through the gymnasium wall being tackled by what appeared to be a cluster.

 

 More clusters began to flood the gym. several people managed to escape but most were now trapped inside as more clusters flooded in. They blocked the doors almost as if they had a particular target in mind and were trying to corner it." "clusters!" exclaimed Steven. lion managed to shake the cluster that had pinned him. and rushed to Stevens side. Steven activated his shield and threw it hitting a cluster and knocking it back. There looked to be about nine or ten of them. Connie felt helpless. "If only i had my sword!." She exclaimed. Lion batted away another cluster, but then suddenly teleported. "wheres he going?' asked Connie. "LOOK OUT!" Steven ducked in front of Connie and bubbled her and himself. a cluster bounced off the bubble. they were safe for the moment. "this won't hold long." said Steven. "where is lion?" asked Connie. As if on command lion warped back into the gym holding Connie's sword. (which he acquired after kindly warping past Connie's mom to get into her house and retrieve it from Connie's room) in his mouth. Lion charged through the horde of corrupt fusions sending them for a moment.Steven dropped the bubble and lion presented Connie with the blade. the three were now ready to fight.

 

Steven drew his shield again as Connie drew her sword. Connie leaped and landed on Steven's shield. she sprang slicing an incoming cluster. it poofed and dropped a strange device. Two more rushed at the kids Steven whacked one with his shield. Connie rushed to his side defending him from an oncoming blow. The Two now fought back to back. however more clusters came at them making it hard to defend themselves. Lion tried his best to protect the two but he was getting pushed back. Steven and Connie were pinned. in the midst of the fight Steven could here one thing the music was still playing."Connie we have to fuse!" exclaimed Steven. "here,now?" asked Connie. She looked over at the wall and saw many of the kids still standing there watching them. They were frozen with fear. "Connie we have too if we don't we could die" said Steven. In that moment Connie let all of her social fear go. "alright"

 

steven created one more bubble. The two held each other hand in hand. Clusters were bouncing off the magic barrier but it didn’t stop the two. Steven and connie began to move to the rhythm of the song. They looked at eachother and smiled. Stevens belly button began to glow a bright pink. There was absolute focus. THe two danced in perfect harmony like a moon orbiting a planet. And with a flash of light a figure emerged and the bubble popped

 

Stevonnie emerged with a flash of pink light. She was different tonight. They were clad in what seemed to be a pink sports coat and crimson red dress pants. A sword grasped in their hand and a magic shield in the other. The look on their face was focused and motivated.

 

A cluster lunged at them. Stevonnie blocked it with Their shield and lunged at it with Their sword. She ran the cluster through and it quickly poofed. The rest of the clusters abandoned lion and ran to stevonnie.  They strike quickly. but stevonnie was quicker. They moved gracefully,dodging some attacks and blocking others. Her movements were swift. They almost seemed to glide across the dance floor. Slash, another cluster down. They blocked another lunger with their shield and flung the beast to the ground poofing it.

 

lion charged back into the fray to assist his friends. He knocked one towards sevani as they turned in time to poof it. There were five left . The clusters charged again. Stevonnie nimbly the oncoming hoard with a flip and lion knocked one from the air  Which with quite allot of veracity he proceeded to poof. Stevonnie flung their shield and stunned to more clusters. She moved in for the strike. She slashed the first one but the second regained its bearings and overpowered them. lion quickly came to Their aid as he knocked it off of his friend. Stevonnie slashed it and it poofed. 

 

Stevonnie soon returned lions help as a cluster had snuck up on him from behind forcing him to the ground. Stevonnie flung Their shield at it as and lunged at it. it fell like the rest. 

 

There was one cluster left. but it was much bigger than the last ones. It charged them knocking both lion and stevonnie across the gymnasium.  The two charged the beast. LIon took several blows from one of its many lines but was holding his own. Stevonnie deflected several punches with Their shield and Sliced an arm with Their sword. stevonnie spun and did a circle clash with Their sword. This forced the beast back a bit giving stevonnie the opportunity to strike. They were successful. The cluster poofed and dropped to the ground.

 

Stevonnie unfused. Steven hugged connie. “we did it!” he exclaimed. “yeah we did”. replied connie sounding happy. 

 

Connie then remembered the crowd of kids still in the room. She glanced over there nervously. The nervousness was gone as soon as she heard some boy say “that was the coolest thing i've ever seen.” This was followed by clapping and cheers of joy. Connie returned stevens hug 10 times over. Steven blushed deeply. 

 

“I think we should head home.” said connie “we can’t exactly have a dance with a gym like this.” “you're probably right” agreed steven. 

 

people began to leave the gym and head home after the crazy events of the night and steven and connie were about to do the same when steven spotted an object located on the floor. Upon further examination he discovered what looked like a collar.  “what's that?” asked connie as she hopped upon lions back. “i dunno” replied steven “it looks like a collar,i think i saw it one of those cluster things” “that’s probably something you should hold onto” replied connie. “yeah the gems would probably want to see it” 

 

A bright pink portal opened outside of connie’s house. Connie unmounted lion and stepped onto the sidewalk. “i'll see you later steven” she said as she turned to go to her house “see you later” replied steven. Lion made another warp and in a flash was gone. Leaving connie to reflect on the events of the night. despite the fight she had enjoyed it. she did get to dance with steven after all.

 

Lion warped straight into the house startling everyone. “Oh steven it's you” said pearl “how was your night.” steven began to explain in complete detail the events of the night. as he told his story it warranted different reactions from the gems and greg. Greg was nervous the most of the way through as was pearl,amethyst seemed to hang on to his every word, garnet was in deep thought though the mention of fusion got a hint of a smile from her. Though they were all relieved at the end since they won. “you said something about a collar” said garnet. steven pulled out the device from inside his tux. “it seems to be made from the injectors” she concluded “probably by peridot” added pearl.”  Steven go get ready for bed we will be back soon after we check out the kindergarten”. 

 

peridot paced around the kindergarten angrily. “AUGH, STUPID CLODS”. she began to ramble before drawing up her screen. “periods log 122215” her voice wa angry and raspy “the ‘steven’ and his friend ‘connie’ can apparently fuse. no non gem has ever been able to fuse with another type of life form before, than again this steven seems to be some species hybrid. this creates many unknown variables . one such being the aforementioned fusion. the attempted kidnapping of the human quartz has been a failure because of this. luckily the fusion was caught on the collars onboard recorder and i will have plenty of time to review this and plan” she shut her screen.

 

VWOOP, the warp pad activated peridot looked over the cliffside she was on the gems had just arrived. she charged her particle cannon, but instead of aiming for the gems she struck an injector on the opposite edge of the canyon. “what was that!” exclaimed amethyst. “lets check it out said pearl”. They were off. peridot lowered herself to the pad on her copter and warped without the gems noticing

 

she snuck through what she assumed to be stevens habitat. she was right she could here him. she slowly snuck up the elevation platforms. she snuck to the edge of end of a strange soft chunk of fabric. she crept up. “goodnight ominous triangle at the foot of my bed” said steven. she nabbed him


End file.
